


Home

by DustOfFandoms



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Gen, M/M, That's it, Thing are happening but Thomas only cares about Richard coming to visit him, that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustOfFandoms/pseuds/DustOfFandoms
Summary: The Crawley sisters are fighting, but Thomas is too distracted to care.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Kudos: 112





	Home

_Richard was supposed to arrive on Thursday, he was going to stay with his parents for most of the day and then meet him for dinner._

“Well I think that is childish and silly!”

“Oh, of course you do!”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

_He could bring the dinner from the kitchens, he hasn’t even made a cup of tea in the cottage. Besides, he was sure Richard was accustomed to a better quality of food that he could deliver._

“Edith, I’m sure Mary didn’t mean it like that…”

“Yes, she did!”

“Oh, quit overreacting”

_Maybe he could talk Daisy into giving him desert, or some biscuits. Did Richard liked biscuits? He couldn’t remember._

“We are leaving, don’t bother calling.”

“Edith!”

She slammed the door on her way out, Lord Grantham sighed and shot her daughter a disapproving look but didn’t said anything else. Lady Grantham quietly dismissive them and both Barrow and Andy left the room without making a sound.

_He has to like biscuits, who doesn’t? Does he have tea in the cottage?_

“Lady Mary and Lady Edith sure fight loudly.”

“Mmhm…” _Richard was going to arrive on Thursday and spend the night in the cottage he was talked into buying._

Thomas couldn’t help but smile a little bit. Who cares about Lady Edith and Lady Mary when Richard was coming?

* * *

The rest of the servant, apparently. By the time dinner was served, everybody knew about the fight and some of them were even taking sides.

“What do you think, Mr Barrow?”

“I think is none of my business” Bates looked at him with narrow eyes. He also was mostly quiet during dinner, but Thomas always had a comment to make. “I don’t even remember what they’re fighting about, that’s how little I care.”

Ms Baxter smiled at him, like she was trying not to laugh. He paid her no mind. _Two days from now, I’ll be having dinner with Richard_. He hid his smile in his glass of water. Bates looked away.

* * *

The fight continued, Ms Hughes started to worry, Lady Grantham tried to talk to Edith, most of the servants had taken a side. _Richard was going to arrive tomorrow._

* * *

By the third day of the fight, Lady Mary started to recruit servants for “special errants” and he didn’t want to know what for. What he did wanted was his footmen back so things could get done. Now he was stuck with more work that he needed to finish fast if he wanted to go home with Richard.

He stopped for a second, barely a second, then continued decanting the wine with a smile. _Home_ with _Richard_. _Home with Richard, home with Richard, home with Richard_. He will polish the silver, serve dinner and then _go home with Richard_. He couldn’t wait.

“Well you look happy, despite the extra work.” Ms Hughes was looking at him from the door, a cup of tea in her hand. “I thought you would like a cup of tea, you haven’t stop working since breakfast.”

“Thank you, Ms Hughes. I just want to finish everything on time.” She left the cup on the desk and made a sound, he decided to ignore that. He was ignoring things a lot lately, the last few days he barely paid attention to work, least of all his coworkers, or the family upstairs.

“Is everything alright, Mr Barrow? You seem…well, distracted.” Thomas smiled, again. He was also smiling a lot lately too.

“Of course, Ms Hughes.” _Richard was coming home_. “Everything is just right”

* * *

By the time Thursday evening arrived, he was tired and late. He had to serve dinner because of Lady Mary and her special errants, he was butler doing the work of a footman.

“Good night, darling.” And with that, he was smiling again. How lucky he gave him a key the last time. “You look tired.”

“Sorry I’m late, Lady Mary and Lady Edith are fighting, if you can believe it, and Andy…” Richard silenced him with a quick kiss, their lips touching briefly. The Crawley sisters, Andy, the extra work… it all seemed silly now, with Richard here. “I brought dinner, I guess it can wait.”

Richard laughed and Thomas kissed him again, and again, and again. They could eat later, they had all night. After all, they were home.


End file.
